Les Slashistes à Poudlard
by Les slashistes de SB
Summary: N’avez vous jamais revé d’aller à Poudlard ? Si hein ! Nous aussi … Sauf qu’a nous, ca nous est réellement arrivé ! SLASH HPDM. Fiction écrite par DOP !


**Titre** : Les Slashistes à Poudlard

**Auteur** : Dop ou Dopamine pour les intimes lol

**Résumé** : N'avez vous jamais revé d'aller à Poudlard ? Si hein ! Nous aussi … Sauf qu'a nous, ca nous est réellement arrivé ! SLASH HPDM. Fiction écrite par DOP !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Rowling. Les autres personnages sont des personnes existant réellement !

**Couple** : HPDM entre autres

**Genre** : Humour / Romance

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fiction partie d'un RPG de Slash Boulevard ! Les noms cités dans cette fictions sont des pseudonymes de personnes faisant partie de notre petite organisation

* * *

Je n'en peux plus !

J'ai mal au pied à force de marcher et mon jeans est vraiment dégoûtant. Et encore, je ne vous parle pas de mes baskets toutes gadoueuses et de mes cheveux en bataille. Je dois ressembler à un épouvantail et je déteste cette idée. C'est vrai quoi, je suis une fille et j'aime bien être joliment habillée et avoir les cheveux ordonnés. Là je dois ressembler à Caroline Ingalls … beurk

Franchement, si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, je dirai bien mes quatre vérités à Darkiliane qui nous en embarqué dans cette foutue histoire.

« Une petite promenade en forêt pour prendre l'air » qu'elle nous disait …

Là c'est sûr et certain notre cerveau est aéré … Cela fait presque six heures que l'on marche sans arriver à retrouver notre chemin. Je crois que nous sommes perdus.

Vous allez me demander pourquoi je me suis laissé embarquer là-dedans ? Alors ouvrez grand vos yeux je vais vous le raconter.

J'habite un petit village appelé SlashVillage (oué oué je sais c'est craignos comme nom de patelin mais ne vous y méprenez pas, c'est le plus joli village de Grande Bretagne). J'ai débarqué dans ce village il n'y a pas très longtemps mais j'ai de suite été conquise par la solidarité et l'esprit fraternel qui y régnait. Je me suis fait très très vite des amis sympathiques et c'est d'ailleurs l'une d'entre elle qui à proposé d'aller faire une balade dans les bois pour prendre l'air …

« Bon, qui est ce qui a un bon sens de l'orientation ? demande Darkiliane avec un grand sourire

- Je croyais que c'était toi la boussole du groupe ! lui répond Crystal et je me retiens de lui sauter au cou pour la remercier de sa réplique

- Et bien il faut croire que la boussole est momentanément en panne …

- Génial … On n'avait pas remarqué ! éructa Shinegami

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? reprendNoan qui est le seul garçon de notre groupe.

- On n'a qu'à aller vers le nord ! »

Là c'en est trop pour moi et j'explose de colère.

« LE NORD ? PARCE QUE TU SAIS OU IL SE TROUVE PEUT ETRE ?

- Oui… il suffit de suivre la mousse sur les troncs d'arbre » me reprend Darkiliane.

Si maintenant elle se prend pour McGayver ont est mal barrés …

Je me remet à nouveau debout et je suit le groupe lascivement en maugréant toute seule contre cette forêt de malheur.

Le soleil commence doucement à se coucher et le ciel se fait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que l'on s'enfonce dans cette forêt touffue.

Ici les arbres sont colossaux. Je n'en avais jamais vus des aussi gros et imposants auparavant. On se croirait presque dans une forêt de l'antiquité ou de la mythologie Arthurienne. Elle me fait penser à Brocéliande bien que je sache pertinemment que ce n'est pas elle …

Je clôture la marche et je traîne les pieds dans les brindilles et les ronces qui s'accrochent à mon pantalon, déchirant ma chemise et mon duffle-coat noir. J'en ai vraiment marre …

Il y a des jours comme ca où je me dis que j'aimerai bien être une sorcière … Vous savez comme dans les contes de fée, pouvoir brandir une baguette magique et hop … plus de forêt, retour à la maison devant une cheminée crépitante avec une grande tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Vous avez entendu ? » dit Shinegami avec un petit tremblement dans la voix

Entendu quoi ?

« Ca venait de part ici …, continu t-elle

- Tu as dû rêver ! Il n'y a eut aucun bruit, répondit Darkiliane

- Si ! Je vous promets que j'ai entendu quelque chose de… pas normal

- Si c'est une de tes blagues vaseuses pour nous faire peur c'est pas intelligent ! s'énerva Crystal

- Non ! Je vous promets j'ai entendu un bruit. Ca venait de par là … »

Tous nos regards se dirigent vers le buisson que nous montre Shinegami. Il n'y a l'air de rien avoir de spécial. Juste un buisson comme il y en a des centaines de milliers dans ce genre de forêt. CependantNoan s'avance tout de même pour observer l'arbuste alors que Darkiliane pointe sa lampe torche dans les feuillages.

Soudainement une énorme bestiole poilue avec de multiples pattes tricoteuses sort de son fourré et après un hurlement bestiale je prends la fuite aussi vite que mes pauvres jambes peuvent me le permettre. Dans ma course effrénée je tente un regard en arrière pour voir mes amis courir à ma suite poursuivis par l'espèce d'araignée géante.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que l'air froid brûle mes poumons.

Je crie, j'ai peur et je deviens hystérique.

Mon pied se prend dans une branche et je manque de trébucher lorsque in extrémisteNoan me prend par le bras et m'entraîne avec lui. Tout va trop vite pour moi et mes jambes menacent à tout moment de me lâcher.

« C'est l'orée du bois ! » nous crie Darkiliane qui est en tête de course.

Je regarde à nouveau en arrière pour voire que la bestiole poilue s'est arrêtée et qu'elle rebrousse chemin.

Nous sommes sauvés … Je n'en reviens pas !

Dés que nous sortons de la forêt nous tombons dans ce qui ressemble à un grand parc verdoyant. C'est étrange je n'avais jamais vu cela avant.

C'est presque irréaliste. On se croirait sortis tout droit d'un livre fantastique.

Le parc encadre un immense lac où les reflets de la lunes crées milles étoiles dansant sur les vagues calmes bercées par le vent. Et juste à coté de ce lac noirparsemé d'étincelles scintillantesse découpe un château gigantesque doté de nombreuses tours éclairées par endroit.

« Vous pensez que l'on peut demander le gîte et le couvert ? » propose Crystal

Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée mais je suis malgré tout mes amis qui semblent bien décidés à frapper à la porte de ce manoir.

Si ça ce trouve c'est un monstre qui habite là-dedans … Vous savez comme dans la Belle et la Bête de Walt Disney ? Ca se trouve il va nous transformer en tasse à café et on sera condamnés à vivre comme ca jusqu'à la fin de notre vie …. Naaaaaaaa ze veux pas moi !

Ou .. Ou alors c'est le château de Barbe Rousse … Il va nous dévorer tout cru …

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que déjà cette fouine de Camdark ( on l'appelle comme ca parce quelle adore les fouines … pathétique) a frappé comme un gros bourrin à la porte.

Moi je tremble de peur et je m'attends à voir le monstre ouvrir l'entrée pour nous croquer …

Quand la porte s'ouvre je ferme les yeux tremblante de peur et je m'accroche désespérément au bras de Shinegami qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ? »

Ca parle ? Ca ne serait donc pas un monstre ?

J'ouvre d'abord un œil et puis l'autre pour voir un homme de petite taille, assez frêle, avec des cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules et une horrible grimace déformant son visage ridé. Il porte dans ses bras ce qui semble être un chat ... Sauf que celui-ci est particulièrement laid et repoussant. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je vois un chat aussi horrible à regarder.

« Nous sommes désolée de vous déranger Monsieur. Mais nous nous sommes perdu dans la forêt et …, expliqueCamdark patiemment

- Vous venez de la forêt interdite ?

- Euh… interdite je ne sais pas mais nous venons de la forêt juste là, continu t-elle en désignant l'orée de la foret de malheur

- Oué et d'ailleurs on a failli se faire manger par une araignée géante, renchérit Shinégami

- Vous êtes des ... moldus ?

- Des quoi ? » là c'est moi qui ai parlé !

L'homme nous regarde et sa grimace s'accentue de nouveau. Il nous fait entrer dans le hall du château et nous demande d'attendre patiemment ici que le directeur arrive. Puis il nous laisse là alors qu'il s'éloigne de son pas claudiquant.

« Un directeur ? dis-je. Vous pensez que nous sommes tombés dans une secte ?

- Mais non ! répond Crystal. On doit être dans une sorte d'université privée style Oxford ou Harvard !

- Super il y a toujours pleins de beaux mecs dans les campus ! » s'écria Shinégami qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer les beaux étudiants.

Pour ma part je me contente de regarder les lieux où je me trouve et ce n'est pas pour dire mais ca me file un peu la pétoche …. Dans le hall il y a ce que je qualifierai d'un sablier géant remplis de pierres précieuses. Apparemment les Pierres seraient destinées à faire un calcul exact de je ne sais pas trop quoi …

Juste en face de ce sablier se trouve une armure et je suis prête à parier ma main à couper qu'elle vient de tourner la tête dans notre direction.

Je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas paraître ridiculement peureuse et au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à mes amis, une voix puissante nous dit :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! »

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plairas ! _

_Une petite visite à Poudlard avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus exitant ... _

_Le prochain chapitre s'appelera " Cérémonie de Répartition"_

_Une petite review ? allezzzzzz ca vous prends deux seconde, cliquez en bas à gauche ! _

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_


End file.
